Quest of Smash
by Pikmin Master
Summary: Sequel to Saving Ash. Dark Deoxys leaves PokeWorld and it is up to Abel and Queen Ivysaur to stop it. Meant to be a prequel to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. DONE!
1. Trazia

Quest of Smash -Saving Ash II- is the first sequel to Saving Ash.

Fourth fanfic made by Pikmin Master. Set for 24 chapters, all of which since Chapter 3 have been writen in oulines prior to be typed. Arcs are as follows:

**Chapters 1-3: **Find the artifacts  
**Chapters 4-8:** First Artifact  
**Chapters 9-12: **Phase Distorter Machine  
**Chapters 13&14:** Find the Tablets  
**Chapters 15-19: **Two Tablets and Second Artifact  
**Chapter 20: **Third Tablet  
**Chapters 21&22: **Third Artifact  
**Chapters 23&24: **Towards the End

**Chapter 1: Trazia**

Last time, Dark Deoxys was defeated by a decisive battle and retreats by opening a rift to escape. Ivysaur saw the chance to give chase. Abel had almost no choice to follow. This is the story of whatever happened to the pair as they try to destroy the entity.

In what appears to be a manifestation of the space/time continuum, Dark Deoxys runs away while Ivysaur Razor Leaves it. Abel shows up from behind Ivysaur and executes a beam of cold energy. It doesn't seem to work, by the way. Dark Deoxys has no choice to fight back. It uses Double Team to clone itself and attacks the pair badly. The real Dark Deoxys charges for a powerful darkened version of Hyper Beam while Abel and Ivysaur tries to attack the clones. Then, one beam-sounding sound later...

Abel wakes up slowly, figuring out where he is. He looks around. There is Ivysaur to his left. It looks like the two are in some sort of interdimentional palace with only one other being located in fromt of Abel. The creature is mostly brown with two brown tails, gold-and-white wings and gems, brown eyes and horn, and flowing brown hair. The creature spoke.

???: Are you alright?  
Abel: Huh? Who are you and why are we here?  
???: First, your partner needs to wake.

Then, Ivysaur wakes up and questions Abel. The creature responds.

???: I am Trazia. I saved you from certain death.  
Abel: Trazia, huh? Well, thanks.  
Ivysaur: How did you know about us and Dark Deoxys?  
Trazia: I can see all around our world.  
Ivysaur: Our world? You are supposed to be a Pokemon?  
Trazia: I am supposed to be kept secret from all else. Thus, I reside in this palace which watches over the Dark Barrier covering our world.  
Ivysaur: What's a Dark Barrier?  
Abel: Ivysaur, it's the reason Clyde became a Pikachu.  
Ivysaur: So...this barrier has the power to mutate anyone going through it?  
Trazia: Correct.  
Abel: Then why does PSI Teleport work against it?  
Trazia: Must I explain everything?  
Abel: Yes... Normally, I can do that myself, but since I'm the confused one, you'll have to do it.  
Trazia: Fine...The Dark Barrier has "holes" that anyone can go through. But these "holes" revolve around the world just as the barrier itself is. PSI Teleport quickly finds these "holes" and teleports through the barrier as if nothing happened. But...  
Ivysaur: But what?  
Trazia: Since I'm supposed to keep the holes there and Dark Deoxys broke my power over them by rescuing you...

Dark Deoxys comes out of the wormhole and into space outside the barrier. It uses its power to shut any remaining holes just before a certain someone's PSI Teleport can work. Strangely, by closing the barrier's holes, PokeWorld experiences dramatic changes...

Abel and Ivysaur: WHAT!!!  
Trazia: It's true. Luckily, there is a way to defeat Dark Deoxys so that you can save PokeWorld, if not the universe.  
Abel: Alright. I'm up for an adventure. I was bored for so long, anyway.  
Trazia: Okay, here's what you got to do. You must collect three mushroom-looking artifacts around our system and use its power to defeat that Dark Deoxys. When you two found them, call my name and I'll help you use them. Any questions?  
Ivysaur: One. Are we actually going to other worlds?  
Trazia: Yes. Those worlds your friend has already been to.  
Abel: So, I'll recognize these planets?  
Trazia: Yes. Ready?  
Abel: Hold on. Can you do anything against Dark Deoxys?  
Trazia: Not now. I'm not fully charged yet. Plus, it'll just destroy me. Ready now?

One nod from both Abel and Ivysaur lets Trazia send out a flash of light that transports the two to another world...


	2. Peach

**Chapter 2: Peach**

Abel and Ivysaur woke up in a grassy plain. Ivysaur sees a pink castle behind her with some woman's head on it. Abel knows where he is, but doesn't tell Ivysaur. Some other person approaches from the castle. This female looks at the pair funny and somewhat recognizes Abel.

???: Hey wait. Are you...Abel, right?  
Ivysaur: And you are?  
???: Do I know you?  
Abel: Peach, this is the Queen of the Pokemon, Ivysaur. Ivysaur, this is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, which we are standing on.  
Ivysaur: Royalty, huh? Then why are you out of your castle?  
Peach: It's been invaded by wierd black demon things and I was about to warn Mario. *Ivysaur looks at Abel*  
Abel: Mario is quite legendary on and off our system. Those who know him almost literally knighted him a "Smash King". What I don't understand is how someone so portly like Mario can jump quite high.

Just when Abel finished, 6 small, black shadow beings morphed from the ground. Peach is frightened, but Abel doesn't.

Abel: Aww, nuts. Why the Heartless? Just WHY the Heartless?  
Peach and Ivysaur: Heartless?  
Abel: Don't make me explain. *summons up one of his swords, the #8 Diamond Dust.* Just let me fight them.  
Ivysaur: Why do YOU get to have the fun?  
Abel: This *shows the #8 Diamond Dust* can defeat them. No other weapon can. Checked.

All of a sudden, some silhouette of a midair guy landing on one of these creatures to destroy it. The silhouette fades.

???: Here we go!  
Abel: Mario? How did you destroy that thing?

Mario shows Abel some sword...or is it a staff? Whatever it is, it looks like a pipe with a Piranha Plant...and Mario uses it to destroy the remaining creatures.

Abel: Is that...? How the heck did you get that?  
Mario: I don't-a know. I just woke up yesterday with it. I think its called a Keyb...  
Abel: DON'T SAY IT! I don't want anyone else to know.  
Mario: Whatever.  
Peach: Mario, those things are inside the castle.  
Mario: Let's-a go.  
Ivysaur: Fine. If no WEAPON can beat them, I'll just use my abilities.

The four of them enter the castle. In the matter of half an hour, the castle is cleaned of these shadow beings.

Mario: So, why are you here?

Abel explains everything Trazia told him and to Ivysaur. Mario seems to understand.

Mario: Well, then. I think I know someone who might know of one of these artifacts.  
Abel: Cool. Let's meet him.  
Mario: It'll take a while, but it'll be worth it.  
Ivysaur: If it gets the job done...  
Peach: You're leaving again, Mario?  
Mario: *nods* I have to.  
Peach: Be careful.

Abel, Ivysaur, and Mario leave to find Mario's aquaintance. Whoever that'll be, this will be the start of the revenge against Dark Deoxys.


	3. Mario

**Chapter 3: Mario**

Abel: Mario, where are we going?

Mario: You will-a see.

The three party members are walking in an open field towards a green pipe.

Mario: Here we are. Let's-a go.

Ivysaur: To where?

Abel: I really hate doing this.

Mario stands on top of the pipe and enters it. With a surprised look from Ivysaur, Abel enters too, with Ivysaur soon after.

They ended up in some sort of underground sewage passageway. Some minutes of waling in an oddity, another pipe apprears. Mario enters and climbs up. The other two do the same.

Abel: What the?

Ivysaur: Did we just went to heaven?

Mario: No. This is Star Road. My aquaintence is a star.

Abel: Huh?

Mario: Let's-a go.

It took a few minutes, but at last, Mario stops. There's a star in front of Mario.

Mario: Hey-a. We need-a help.

Star: ...

Abel: Are you sure that this is it?

Mario: *nods*

Star ...hello...

Ivysaur: So this thing will help us in our quest?

Mario: Yep. How about it...Geno?

Star: ...You know that's not my real name, right?

Mario: Yeah, but it's easier.

Geno: Fine. What do you need?

Abel: Well...

Later,...

Geno: Ahh, yes. I've noticed this sort of thing. Well, my star senses are stronger in a planet that always changes, inhabited by an elf with a powerful sword. That is all.

Abel: Hmm...

Ivysaur: But in order to get there, we need some sort of ship. We don't have one.

Abel: But I know where to find a ship, but it'll be hard to get.

Ivysaur: Why?

Abel: Well, it's in a small planet filled with an atmosphere of poisonous gases such as chlorine. Its inhabitants are tiny compared to my current size.

Ivysaur: So how are you going there?

Mario: Yeah. It's not like that you have some sort of portab...you have-a one, do you?

Abel: *takes out some sort of Pokeball look-alike* Yep!

Geno: Clever...

Abel: All I need to do is open it and...*releases the contents within and comes out with Abel wearing a spacesuit* Here it is.

Ivysaur: What are we going to do?

Abel: You and Mario can return to the castle until I come back. But it'll take a while.

Geno: So this ends my role. *disappears*

Abel: I'll leave too. TELEPORT ALPHA *uses PSI Teleport Alpha to dash into nothingness*

Ivysaur: Let's go.

Mario: I was-a going to say that! *they left*


	4. Olimar

**Chapter 4: Olimar**

Abel: I'll leave too. TELEPORT ALPHA! *uses PSI Teleport Alpha to dash into nothingness*

Abel arrives in a new planet, but in a somewhat small mechanical room, although is enough to finish PSI Teleport. Immediately, Abel activates a switch and he is zapped with a lazer that shrinks him. He opens a nearby door and turns back, seeing the same room has castle-sized. He appears to be in a desert area. He teleports again, but ending up in some sort of space shuttle area. An odd-looking fellow speaks to Abel in a language that he doesn't understand.

???: (exotic language speech)  
Abel: *thinking to himself* Oh, yeah. Forgot to turn on the translator. *He pushes a button on his suit and a speaker inside the suit translates the speech.* What was that?  
???: (Welcome back to Hocotate, Pikmin Master.)  
Abel: Yeah, thanks, President.  
President: (So, you being here must be important. What do you need, son?)  
Abel: You see, I need a ship so me and an old partner of mine can finish a mission.  
President: (Hmm, let me see what I have...) *checks something on paper* (Ahh, yes. I have just the one, but it's not ready yet.)  
Abel: Aww, nuts. Now what?  
President: (Maybe you can visit Captain Olimar. He's getting treasure in that planet.)  
Abel: Why? I have no business with him.  
President: (You ARE the Pikmin Master, right? Maybe you can help him get the treasure. You do know how to get there, right?)  
Abel: *sigh* Fine. I'll just teleport there. But call if the ship arrives. I don't plan on staying in that planet for long.  
President: (Very well.)

After another PSI Teleport, he arrives in a grassy planet. There is another being there with some multicolored carrot things looking for something. Abel sneaks up on that being and surprises him.

Abel: Got ya, Olimar!  
Olimar: (P.M., what was that for? You almost scared the Pikmin!)  
Abel: It's not like the Pikmin exist only for work. These little guys need fun too, you know. Right? *The carrot things, called Pikmin, jumped for joy* Anyway, the boss wants me to help you with the treasure.  
Olimar: (Yeah, okay. The treasure can be anywhere.)  
Abel: Man, this helmet is getting in my way. I'll just take it off...  
Olimar: (Wait! The atmosphere contains the deadly gas oxygen!)  
Abel: I know. *takes off the helmet and is unaffected by the air*  
Olimar: (Huh? You breathe on oxygen? Fascinating.)  
Abel: Not really. Most beings I know breathe on oxygen. You and the Hocotatians are probably the only exceptions. Now to work. *looks up* Look out!

A couple of stone cylinders fell to the ground and some gelatinous thing arrived on top of the cylinders, like rollers.

Olimar: (Oh no! Waterwraith!)  
Abel: I'll take out the rollers. Come, Pikmin! *takes out one of his swords* #6 Pikmin Sword! *five differently-colored Pikmin approached the sword and turns themselves into seeds and enter the sword*

Somehow, the sword powers up with different energies. The stone rollers were no match for the sword's slice. The Waterwraith lie defenseless. Olimar tossed the heavy Purple Pikmin into the gel and dissolves into nothing. The Pikmin that was in the sword turned back to normal when exiting the sword. Some random treasure popped out of the Waterwraith and the Pikmin carried it to Olimar's ship. A call from the President signals Abel to teleport back, so he did so when he put on his space helmet.

President: (You're back. Here's the ship.)  
Abel: That'll do. All I need is to enlarge it so that my partner and I can fit in it while normal size.  
President: (Don't worry, that's already taken care of. All you need is to leave the planet. You and the ship will enlarge itself.)  
Abel: Cool. Thanks. *enters the ship*

Abel activates the ship and leaves the planet. The two enlarge. Now that the ship is done, Abel teleports with the ship back to the Mushroom Kingdom, although that is quite hard to do. So hard that he actually ends up somewhere ELSE on Mushroom World.


	5. Toad

**Chapter 5: Toad**

Mario and Ivysaur finally returned to the castle. Ivysaur waits for Abel to return. Mario, on the other hand, sees five Goombas chases a single Toad. Just as when Mario comes to rescue the Toad, many more kinds of enemies appeared. Ivysaur figures it's a good idea to help Mario.

Mario and Ivysaur fights off the enemies before Bowser shows up.

Bowser: Not again, Mario! Huh? Who's this little plant?  
Ivysaur: I perfer you call me Queen Ivysaur of the Pokemon.  
Bowser: All the same.

Bowser swipes Ivysaur off the ground, but Ivysaur shoots a SolarBeam from her bud, heavily damaging Bowser and lets go of Ivysaur. Bowser retreats,...for now.

Toad: Thank you.  
Mario: It's nothing. There's nothing I can't save.  
Ivysaur: By the way, have you seen Abel?  
Toad: That weird icy guy with the swords? Yeah, I've seen him.  
Mario: Where is he then?  
Toad: I saw him brought a spaceship of some sort in Toad Town.  
Mario: Aww, man. We just got back from Star Road!  
Toad: That's where he is. Unless you can teleport, which you can't, you have to go back to that pipe.  
Ivysaur: Isn't there another way?  
Toad:...Not sure...  
Mario:...Can you fly us there, Ivysaur?  
Ivysaur: Sure. I think my telekinesis can help you reach there. Where is it?  
Toad: That way. *points to an otherwise random direction*  
Ivysaur: Okay, hang on. PSYCHIC!

Ivysaur fles, using Psychic to lift Mario and Toad to a town. In the center of the town, there's a space ship fit for at least two. However, Abel isn't around. The three search for Abel. Soon after, Ivysaur finds him fighting what seems to be a dojo master.

The Master: it seems you haven't lost any of your power.  
Abel: Neither have you. *sees Ivysaur* Well, I've got to go.  
The Master: Good luck on your quest.

Outside,...

Abel: Alright. That's the ship. Let's get out of here.  
Ivysaur: Okay. Bye, Mario. Bye, Toad.  
Mario and Toad: Bye!

Abel turns on the ship and they blast off. In space, Ivysaur sees another planet on the tracker.


	6. Link

**Chapter 6: Link**

Abel: That planet...is Hyrule. Named after its own Hyrule Castle. Or is it the other way around? Anyway, this planet is unique in that many different things happen in the same time here, ever-changing to suit its situation. All of them involving an elf-kind named Link.  
Ivysaur: Link, huh? That's a weird name.  
Abel: I know. Who'd name a child "Link" anyway? Anyway, we move on.  
Ivysaur: Did you just said "Anyway" twice together?  
Abel: Yes... You remember the #5 Master Sword?  
Ivysaur: That purple knightsword? With the built in grapling hook?  
Abel: Got its shape from Link's Master Sword.  
Ivysaur: Which one?  
Abel: Well, many Links have a Master Sword, each similar in appearance. Each with similar purposes. It's just that mine has the built-in grapling hook, called hookshot, since you shoot the hook.  
Ivysaur: Oh. it seems we're approaching the planet.

After the conversation, The ship lands on a level ground near a castle. Three guards prepare for a fight, which Ivysaur follows.

Abel: No, Ivysaur. Say, can you three take me to Link?  
Armored Guard 1: Well, he might be busy so,...  
Armored Guard 2: Hold on. Aren't you Pikmin Master?  
Abel: Yes. Hold on, you know me? The only Hyrule where everyone knows me is...  
Armored Guard 3: The King is approaching.

A king, presuably of this Hyrule, appears before Abel and Ivysaur. This king is young, slim, and wearing a green tunic. Abel quickly recognizes this king.

Abel: Ahh, yes. King Link. How are you? Those guys troubling you again?  
King Link: I'm fine and yes, unfortunately. I don't see why Huxley, Mexar and Texsu would bother attacking me?  
Ivysaur: Villains?  
King Link: No. In fact, they are heroes, like me. We call ourselves "The Four Linkin Heroes", since these three look like me quite a bit, only with clothes, partial looks, and personality differences. People think we're clones.  
Abel: Whatever! Who cares about them now? I need to know if you've seen a dark artifact.  
King Link: No. I don't think I've seen any.  
Armored Guard 3: Sire, look.

Somehow, a portal leading to who-knows-where arrives and takes the ship with it. Abel, needing the ship, goes in, along with Ivysaur. King Link wants to go too, but something else follows. When King Link tries to go in, the portal fades.

Abel and Ivysaur landed on a castle again, but is a completely different castle, with a seemingly different climate.


	7. Zelda

**Chapter 7: Zelda**

There is a woman coming out the castle, and approaches Abel and Ivysaur.

Ivysaur: Where are we, now?  
Abel: Hmm...  
Woman: This is Hyrule Castle.  
Ivysaur: Another one?  
Woman: What do you mean "another one"?  
Abel: You must be Zelda. Correct? Just forget what she said.  
Zelda: Yes. I am Zelda. I was just coming out to check out on a problem this planet is facing.  
Abel: What kind of problem?  
Zelda: I don't know. *plays on an ocarina*  
Ivysaur: What kind of flute is this? I've never seen one of those.  
Abel: Then you've never seen Zario with one. This is an ocarina.  
Zelda: I'm calling for backup. He should arrive any minute now.  
Abel: Good.

Two minutes later, an elf wearing a darker green tunic and hat, riding on a horse, appears to Zelda.

Zelda: Link, you have helpers to take down that plant beast.  
Ivysaur: Say what?  
Zelda: Sorry, I don't mean you. I mean an evil plant beast.  
Ivysaur: Oh.  
Abel: Let's go, then.

Zelda calls on a horse and when that happens, all of them leave the castle for Kokiri Forest, a little forest village with only youngsters and fairies. In the center of the village, there's a hole with some sort of "evil vibe" around it. The four of them enter the hole. In the hole, there's a big plant-like thing surrounded by a poison moat (almost like that plant boss from LoZ:TP). Abel can see a mushroom-shaped artifact in the middle of the plant.

Abel: A plant has an artifact. This is easy. Hey, Link. Do you have fire arrows? *Link shows Abel an arrow on fire* Good. I got an idea.  
Ivysaur: Let's hear it.  
Abel: I use PK Freeze. Link uses his fire arrows.  
Zelda: And I'll use Din's Fire.  
Abel: Fine. Then, Ivysaur gets the artifact while weakened.  
Ivysaur: It'l have to do.

The idea is executed and the plant is easily weakened. Ivysaur uses a Vine Whip to grab the artifact. The plant stops Ivysaur and coughs up a poison liquid, which everyone narrowly dodged. Abel summons his #3 Psychic Blade, which looks purple and have indigo lines around it. Abel telekineticly controls it and slices the plant to its doom. It coughs up the artifact and the four heroes leave the hole through a ladder the Kokiri made from wood.

Abel: That was easy.  
Ivysaur: But where's the ship?  
Abel: Oh, yeah. Forgot.

Suddenly, another portal appears and a figure quickly steals the artifact from Abel's hands. The figure leaves through the portal.

Abel: I'm getting sick of portals.  
Ivysaur: Let's go, already. We need the ship and the artifact.  
Abel: Fine. See ya.  
Zelda: Yeah, bye.

Abel and Ivysaur leave through the portal to another version of Hyrule.


	8. Vaati

**Chapter 8: Vaati**

The portal leads to yet another version of Hyrule, only this time, they ended up in a ranch of goats with a circular horn. Another version of Link appears, only without the standard Link clothes. ("Ordon Link", being raised in TP's Ordon Province) This Link, like the one before, rides a horse.

Abel: Hey you. Have you seen a weird figure with a mushroom-shaped artifact.  
Ordon Link: Come.

Ordon Link rides his horse to the outside of the village the heroes are on. Abel and Ivysaur follow along. Outside, a purple elf with dark-purple clothing is holding the artifact. [_For those who don't already know, it's Vaati._]

Abel: Alright, you. Give that back.  
Vaati: Never. Not while I'm here.  
Ivysaur: I sense a boss battle.  
Abel: Me too.

An arrow was shot at Vaati. This arrow exploded like a bomb. Ordon Link shot another arrow. Abel takes out his #5 Master Sword to fight. Vaati felt like he was outnumbered, so he retreated by another portal. Abel and Ivysaur quickly followed. Ordon Link went back to his village.

Back in the Hyrule with King Link on, Vaati appears near a very colorful house. Abel knocks on the door and a figure opens slightly.

Abel: Hey, Mexar. Is Vaati in there?  
Mexar: Yeah, so.  
Abel: He has something I need.  
Mexar: Hold on.

Two minutes passed and Mexar, which at first glance, looks like King Link with blue clothing, opens the door again. Only his other two friends appeared, Huxley (Red) and Texsu (Purple). [_I did not thought of these names. Zario did._]

Huxley: What is it that you have to come back here?  
Abel: There's this mushroom-shaped stone thing that I need to save her world. *points to Ivysaur*  
Texsu: Vaati is low on the evil side now, so he's pretty desperate for some dark magic.  
Abel: Dude, tell him I'm desperate, too.  
Ivysaur: Here he comes.

Vaati appears again and got bored with the artifact (and that he can't take its power), so he gave it back to Abel. Back at the castle door, one of the guards tell Abel that the ship is relocated. Abel takes the relocated ship and flies away with Ivysaur.

Ivysaur: Are we done here?  
Abel: We're one-third done with the mission and yes, we're done with Hyrule. Let's go to Pop Star.  
Ivysaur: Say what?


	9. Kirby

**Chapter 9: Kirby**

Ivysaur: Say what? What's a Pop Star?  
Abel: Another planet. To tell you the truth, I've only been there a few times. Zario, same thing.  
Ivysaur: Then, why are we going there?  
Abel: You really like to question, do you?  
Ivysaur: Hey, it's my first time in space. Of course I'll question.  
Abel: Good point. Anyway, we're arriving.  
Ivysaur: Looks like a giant star.  
Abel: It's called "Pop Star" for a reason. But it only looks yellow on the outside. Don't worry, there aren't any poisonous gases in there.  
Ivysaur: Good.

One that's over, they landed in a field. Abel is waiting for someone, or at least that's what he appears right now.

Ivysaur: Waiting for someone?  
Abel: Yeah. Someone by the name of Kirby.

Then, a big pudgy guy with a mallet and about 30 tiny spherical life-forms appears toward Abel. Abel forgot who he is, though.

Pudgy guy: Welcome. I've been expecting you.  
Abel: Thanks,...who are you?  
Pudgy guy: Don't remember? I am the great King Dedede!  
Abel: Oh, yeah. Now I remember. The guy with the army of Waddle Dees. That's them, right?  
Dedede: Yes. Let me escort you and your partner to my castle.  
Ivysaur: Wow, how thoughtful. What about our ship?  
Dedede: Don't worry.

Dedede makes a whistle and the Waddle Dees band together to pick up the ship.

Abel: Cool. Just like Pikmin.  
Ivysaur: Who?  
Abel: Never mind.  
Dedede: Ah, but my Waddle Dees are much better than Pikmin! 'Cause I'm King Dedede!  
Abel:...I'll let that pass...

As they are walking, Ivysaur sees a pink spherical being eating a bug larger than its size whole. Abel turns and sees that as well.

Ivysaur: Hey, king. Who's that?  
Dedede: That's a menace to my kingdom. That thing just ate one of my loyal subjects. Attack!

The Waddle Dees dropped the ship to swarm at the being. Somehow, the pink thing sported a red bandana and battles the Waddle Dees. Ivysaur joins in the fight, but Abel tries to stop her. Either way, the pink thing attacks Ivysaur.

Abel: Kirby, stop!

Dedede stops Abel from continuing, so Ivysaur and Kirby fights, in which Ivysaur bearly wins. Dedede is satisfied.

Abel: Ivysaur, what were you doing. That's Kirby, the one I was waiting for.  
Ivysaur: Really? Oops.

Kirby, standing up, somehow summons a keyblade, which is short and looks like a bunch of candy sticking into each other, such as a lollipop, ball candy, rock candy, and a hilt with the color and shape of a Maxim Tomato.

Abel: A Keyblade? First Mario, I thought I saw one of the Links with one, and now YOU! Seriously, how many people have Keyblades?

As Abel is questioning Kirby, Dedede and the few Waddle Dees left are stealing the ship. Since they're slow, Abel, Ivysaur, and Kirby got it back easily. Dedede leaves.

Ivysaur: So this is Kirby. Hi.  
Kirby: Hi.  
Abel: So, have you seen any wierd mushroom-shaped stone things? *Kirby nods "no"* Really. I guess I might see you later. Come, Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur: Bye, Kirby.

Abel, a bit disappointed, and Ivysaur, a bit enjoyed, leave Pop Star and to somewhere else in space.

Abel: Hmm...  
Ivysaur: What's wrong.  
Abel: I think I know someone who can help us.  
Ivysaur: Really? Let's go there.


	10. Ness

**Chapter 10: Ness**

Abel: Hey, Ivysaur. Did I tell you how did I learned PK Freeze?  
Ivysaur: No. I always thought you had it naturally, like all your other ice powers.  
Abel: Well, this one is different. I learned PK Freeze and PK Sub-Zero here in EarthBound.  
Ivysaur: EarthBound?  
Abel: Well, ACTUALLY, this planet over there has no name, but Zario and I called it EarthBound. No one else cared.  
Ivysaur: So, that's our next destination?  
Abel: Yep. There's an inventor there named Dr. Andonuts. I bet he can help us. Plus, I want to see how our buddy Ness is up to.  
Ivysaur: Another of those heroes?  
Abel: Correct again.

Abel lands the ship in front of a plain house. It's a mystery why everything around the landing site isn't affected by the landing. After the landing, Abel knocks on the nearest door. A boy in a red cap answers the door.

Abel: Hey, Ness. Have you seen a weird, mushroom-shaped stone stucture anywhere?

Ness, like Link, is very silent. It's not like he's mute or anything, but desires not to speak. Ness has no idea what Abel is talking about, so he nods.

Abel: Well, then. Can you take us to Dr. Andonuts?

Ness grabs Abel's hand and Abel grabs Ivysaur. Ness uses PSI Teleport Beta, which makes them move 88 mph on a circle. As Ivysaur was about to vomit, they ended up in a snowy place with a laboratory nearby. The three enter the lab. Dr. Andonuts, along with his son Jeff are there.

Abel: Hey, Andonuts. Can you help us find an artifact the size of a mushroom?  
Andonuts: Sure. I'll see what I can do. I think I've seen one before.

Then, a flash of MRR was ****ed when he bought horse viagra from a spambot. appeared in the lab. No one knows who or what made the MRR was ****ed when he bought horse viagra from a spambot., but something is coming out of that MRR was ****ed when he bought horse viagra from a spambot.. It looks like Andonuts, but a bit older-looking.

Andonuts: Who are you? Are you me?  
???: Yes, I am you from the furure.  
Jeff: Wow, I guess there are time machines in the future, since you came.  
Future Andonuts: Yes. That's true, Jeff. But anyway, I've seen one of those artifacts you're talking about.  
Abel: Where is it?  
Future Andonuts: It's stuck in your future.  
Ivysaur: Say what?  
Future Andonuts: It appeared out of nowhere. I feel a need to tell people, but I'm forced to work for Po...never mind.  
Jeff: What you mean "Work for Po"?  
Future Andonuts: YOU HEARD NOTHING! Anyway. *turns to the present Andonuts* Build another Phase Distorter. These guys can go to the future and get that artifact.  
Ivysaur: So that means you don't have it with you.  
Future Andonuts. No.  
Ivysaur: Great. More work.  
Andonuts: Building another Phase Distorter will take time. Plus, I don't have any more materials for it since last time.  
Future Andonuts: Maybe these guys can help.  
Abel: Sure. We can do that.  
Andonuts: Okay, I'll do it.  
Future Andonuts: Then I'll leave you to it.

Another flash of MRR was ****ed when he bought horse viagra from a spambot. from the future Andonuts makes him disappear. The present Andonuts prepares to build the time machine.

Andonuts: Okay. I need the following in order to continue. But neither can be found in this planet right now.  
Abel: What do you need?  
Andonuts: I need to fill this zapper with a powerful negative energy, some source of cold energy, and a matter-energy converter.  
Abel: The matter-energy converter is easy. Here you go. *gives Andonuts a Poke Ball*  
Andonuts: That's it? It'll have to do, then. Got the rest?  
Abel: No, but if you give me that zapper, I can get you the rest.  
Andonuts: Sure. *gives Abel a weird-looking blaster with no known ammo*  
Abel: Alright. Let's go back, Ness.

Ness uses PSI Teleport Beta again to teleport ABel and Ivysaur back to Ness' house.

Abel: Thanks, Ness. Let's go, Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur: 'Kay.

The ship leaves again. Again, the scenery around the ship isn't affected by the takeoff, which is strange.

In space, Abel tells Ivysaur that they need to go back to Mushroom World.


	11. Luigi

**Chapter 11: Luigi**

Ivysaur: So,...why are we going back to Mushroom World?

Abel: Andonuts needs a weird negative energy in this zapper. There's one person I know that has that. Mario's brother Luigi.

Ivysaur: Does that mean Luigi's a villain?

Abel: NO. No, no, no. Luigi is a hero. It's just that he's to scared to be one. That's why he's always one or two steps behind Mario.

Ivysaur: Oh. That makes sense, then.

Once again, they landed in the Mushroom Kingdom castle. Peach comes and sees the pair.

Peach: You came back quickly.

Abel: Where's Luigi? I need him for an important errand.

Peach: Oh, he's at his home. Let me show you.

Abel: Okay.

Peach escorts Abel and Ivysaur back to Toad Town. There's a pipe near the entrance of Toad Town that leads to Mario and Luigi's house. They entered the pipe, with Ivysaur disgusted again.

When they showed up outside Mario's house (which has Mario's name on it), Peach knocks the door.

Ivysaur: Why is Mario's name on the house? Luigi appears to not have any appreciation.

Peach: No. No, he hasn't. However, "Mario" is Luigi's last name.

Ivysaur: Does that mean?

Abel: Yes. We get it. Oh, hi here, Luigi.

Luigi answers the door, looking suspicious and sad.

Abel: Hey, Luigi. I need you to do something for me.

Luigi: Why? Why me?

Abel: Mario can't do it. Only you.

Luigi: Is it important?

Abel: Well,...if you DON'T do it, an important planet in the system will be doomed forever. Plus, its evil will be unleased in all the other planets. You know, like a smart version of Bowser.

Luigi: If it's that bad, I'll do it!

Abel: Well, then. Follow me. *To Peach and Ivysaur* Don't follow. Or else.

Peach: I think I know where you're going for...

Ivysaur: Really?

Peach: Not really. *giggles*

Abel and Luigi are alone, with space to spare. Abel prepares the zapper.

Abel: Alright. I need you to test your special ability.

Luigi: You mean that negative energy bubble?

Abel: The same.

Luigi: I need a source of power to do that.

Abel: 'Kay. Hmm...I've heard that Mario has just saved the Mushroom World once again by himself.

Luigi: REALLY?!?

Abel: Yeah, in space!

Luigi: And he didn't invite me?

Abel: Apparently not. You can ask him.

Luigi: This gets me so mad, I'll...

Luigi starts dancing like a weirdo and a negative-energy bubble appears. Abel uses the zapper to absorb the energy. Luigi is back to normal.

Abel: Thanks Luigi. This is all I need.

Luigi: You're...welcome...?

Abel turns back to Peach and Ivysaur, stating that he's done with what he's doing with Luigi and leaves Mushroom World again with Ivysaur.

Ivysaur: What about the freezing source of energy Andonuts talked about?

Abel: I hope that whoever we're going to meet next has it, since this person somehow keeps losing powerups like this.


	12. Samus

**Chapter 12: Samus**

Back to Andonut's Lab. Abel gives Andonuts the zapper.

Andonuts: Good. What about the...  
Abel: I'm already on that. Let's go.  
Ivysaur: Alright.

Back on the ship, which Abel still haven't bothered on a name, Abel reaches another planet, except this one is "nearby" a host of planets.

Abel: I hope Samus is in Zebes now.  
Ivysaur: Who is...  
Abel: You'll see. By the way, once we land, watch out. There is poisonous gases there.  
Ivysaur: Alright. Does that mean you'll use that silly spacesuit?  
Abel: Unfortunately.

Abel lands the ship somewhere in Zebes, with his spacesuit. He steps outside and sees a blond woman nearby. He knew right away that she is Samus.

Abel: Hey, Samus.  
Samus: Stop creeping behind me like that! It's scary.  
Abel: Okay, enough of that! I need your Ice Beam powerup.  
Samus: Why? So you can absorb it and become more powerful with your ice powers?  
Abel:......Okay......no. Is "So that my partner and I can time travel to the future of EarthBound to retrieve an artifact of dark power to save the Pokemon World from certain doom." believable?  
Samus: Not really. But I'll believe you this time, IF I go with you to see this.  
Abel: Sure. Aren't you busy and stuff?  
Samus: No. I actually have my powerup with me right now.  
Abel: Oh, good. Let's go. I'll even introduce you to my partner.  
Samus: Very well.

Samus joins the party.

Samus brings her gunship to travel with and Abel introduces Samus to Ivysaur. Apparently, the two are in good terms with each other and aren't conflicting or anything. Anyway, when the three of them went back to Andonut's lab,...

Andonuts: It seems you have a new travelling partner.  
Abel: Yeah...Samus, show him the powerup.  
Samus: Here you go, old man.  
Andonuts: HEY! I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!

Later,...

Andonuts: Alright. The Phase Distorter 4 is almost ready. Needs some more charging, though.  
Jeff: I suggest you find another of those artifact things before you come back.  
Abel: Fine.  
Samus: Hey, Ivysaur. I can take you to some of my friends while we converse.  
Ivysaur: Alright.  
Abel: *thinking to self* Okay...Samus doesn't seem like herself. *end thinking* Fine, I'll go alone to Xaxen to check.  
Ivysaur and Samus: Where's that?  
Abel: It's where my friend Dill lives. I might be able to get some other unanswered questions there, as well. Xaxen is WAY far from here, on the other side of the system. *To Ivysaur* Ivysaur, you go on Samus' gunship and I'll take this one.  
Ivysaur: Fine.

Then, Abel and Ivysaur parted ways.


	13. Master Hand

**Chapter 13: Master Hand**

After Abel and Ivysaur split up, Abel travels alone in the ship. Somehow, he got caught in either a tractor beam or a gravitational pull. Abel blacks out.

When he woke up, he ended up in a long straight platform in the middle of space. Then, a giant white glove appears before him.

???: FIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE.  
Abel: Sure, …weirdo.  
???: MY NAME IS MASTER HAND, NOT WEIRDO.  
Abel: Sure, …Master Hand.

Abel and the being known as Master Hand start fighting. Master hand grabs Abel but quickly draws his #4 Curve Blade, basically a really curved scimitar, also used like a hook and a boomerang. Abel stabs Master hand with the pointed part of the #4 while grabbed, heavily hurting Master Hand. Then, Abel fires an Ice Beam from his hands. Master Hand points at Abel and fires missiles. Abel tries to block but got hit by one of the missiles. Abel heals himself with PSI Lifeup and protects himself with PSI Counter. That is enough to protect Abel for at least a while. With Master Hand's various physical attacks, PSI Counter reflects the damage. Abel finished Master Hand off with another Ice Beam.

Abel: Hey, Master Hand. Why am I here?  
Master Hand: I'VE HEARD OF YOUR MISSION TO SAVE THE POKEMON WORLD. I SUMMONED YOU TO AID YOU.  
Abel: Sure. What do you got?  
Master Hand: THERE IS A SONG. A SONG I'VE MADE UP THAT CAN BRING PLANETS TOGETHER. A SONG THAT CAN EVEN BREAK THE DARK BARRIER.  
Abel: Cool.  
Master Hand: YOU HAVE TO RETRIEVE FOUR TABLETS.  
Abel: Not cool. I'm already in the middle of getting Trazia's artifacts.  
Master Hand: I'LL TELL YOU THEIR LOCATIONS.  
Abel: I'm listening.  
Master Hand: LISTEN. ONE LIES WITH AN OLD FRIEND OF MINE. ONE LIES WITH A ROUND SWORDSMAN. ONE LIES IN YOUR DIRECTION. ONE LIES IN ITS PURPOSE.  
Abel: Okay…I can understand the last three, but not the first.  
Master Hand: I CAN NOT TELL YOU MORE.  
Abel: Fine. So,…how do I get out?

Suddenly, a dark portal unlike the one in Hyrule appeared and sucked both Abel and Master Hand.


	14. Tabuu

**Chapter 14: Tabuu**

The unexpected portal sucked Abel and Master Hand into Subspace. They don't know it's Subspace, especially since Abel doesn't know about it before. There stands a blue figure just floating a few yards in front of Master Hand.

Abel: Who or what is that?  
Master Hand: DIE, VILLAIN!

Master Hand just made a fist out of itself and charged at the blue figure. However, a shield blocked the blow and nothing happened. Abel launches an Ice Beam, but failed again.

Abel: Whoa. Tough cookie to break.

The blue figure, Tabuu, throws an energy whip that severely hurts Master Hand.

Master Hand: THAT VILLAIN TABUU MUST DIE!  
Abel: Sure. Here goes something. ES-PER FOR-MA-TION!

Abel suddenly starts to do a transformation. The result is an angel-winged, blue-skinned humanoid, and partially clothed [_Okay, I can not really explain the details of that._]

This form of Abel starts to attack Tabuu, but with minimal damage. (What do you expect? He's Tabuu!) Tabuu then releases his Off-Wings, unarguably his best attack.

Then, a certain being outside of Subspace sensed the attack and rushed to the rescue. This being appeared to block the attack for Master Hand, but Abel was completely affected and in no time at all, he returned to normal, but wounded.

Abel: Trazia! Why the heck did you protect Master Hand and not me?  
Trazia:...I thought you can take the blow as an Esper. I didn't you were so weak.  
Abel: Hey!  
Trazia: It doesn't matter now. You know, I know, and even Master Hand knows that there's no way, even in your own imagination, that you can beat Tabuu.  
Abel: Lousy friends I have these days.  
Trazia: I'm going to get you out of Subspace to continue your mission. Got it?  
Abel: Whatever. Let Master Hand get killed by Tabuu and get me out of here.

Trazia uses his powers to teleport Abel back into his ship. Soon after, Tabuu beats Trazia out of Subspace and uses energy chains to hold and capture Master Hand.

Abel, a bit tired, still makes his way to Xaxen, hoping he can find something, either an artifact or a tablet.


	15. Fox

**Chapter 15: Fox**

Samus: Okay, Ivysaur. We're visiting a friend of mine right now.  
Ivysaur: This planet. Look at all of those planes.  
Samus: I believe they're called Arwings. This friend of mine and his team drive Arwings. They'll be helping us find those artifact things.  
Ivysaur: Good. Let's go, then.

Samus and Ivysaur, in Corneria, eventually found the base for Star Fox. Once they land, they see a bipedal fox.

Samus: Ivysaur, this is Fox McCloud. Fox, this is Ivysaur.  
Fox: That's an odd name.  
Ivysaur: That's actually my species name. I just kept the name.  
Fox: Oh. Whatever. Samus, why are you here?  
Samus: Tell him, Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur: Well, have you seen a mushroom-shaped artifact?  
Fox: If it looks like a mushroom that Mario always eats, I think I've seen one.  
Ivysaur: Where?  
Fox:...Oh, yeah. I told Falco to deliver one to Captain Falcon to investigate. Why is it so important?

After that,...

Fox: Oh. If it's THAT important, we should get to Falco before it's too late. Come on, crew. Let's hurry to Falco.

Two of Fox's crewmates, Slippy and Crystal, along with Fox, rushed to the Great Fox (the ship) to get Falco. Samus and Ivysaur followed Fox on Samus' gunship.

Ivysaur: Wait, who's Captain Falcon?  
Samus: You'll see.

Everyone in the party ended up in another cluster of planets, which the Great Fox landed on one of them. Samus follows.


	16. Captain Falcon

**Chapter 16: Captain Falcon**

Ivysaur and her allies landed in an unknown island in an equally unknown planet. This island has only race tracks and a single house. Ivysaur is amazed as to whoever wanted these tracks there really like to race. Fox knocks on the door of the only house. Answering it is a really buff man, wearing a helmet and blue clothing.

Fox: Hey, Falcon. Have you got that stone thing I sent to you?  
Falcon:…No.  
Fox: Wait a minute. If…you didn't have it, then,… *to Crystal* Crystal, contact Falco, immediately.  
Crystal: On it.

Crystal tries to contact Falco, but no one responds.

Slippy: If Falco can't be contacted, then either he's in trouble or he's busy drinking again.  
Fox: I hope it's the latter.  
Falcon: Whoa. Hold on. What's the whole idea about coming here and annoying me?  
Samus: Listen, Falcon. We need that thing. It's really important.  
Falcon: Don't expect me to come with you. I'm busy.  
Ivysaur: Busy with WHAT? Staying as a shut-in for rest of your boring life? For once, just help us. You helping may make the difference between life and death for my planet.  
Falcon:… …  
Ivysaur: Well?  
Falcon:…Fine. I'll help. Then I'm done. Got it?

Falcon temporarily joins the party. Falcon gets his Falcon Flyer and sets off with everyone else in the party to find Falco.

Hours earlier, Falcon is seen, doing what he's supposed to do, and is suddenly attacked by his rival team, Star Wolf. The Arwings of Star Wolf, named Wolfens, blast Falco's ship. The trunk is broken and the artifact is exposed. The leader, Wolf, grabs the artifact and ends up with him. Falco is left without an engine to run his Arwing.

Now, when the party finds Falco, he is unconscious, just there with the Arwing. The Great Fox draws closer to get Falco's Arwing inside the Great Fox. After using cables and such,…

Fox: Falco. Are you alright?  
Falco: Fox? …Object…Star Wolf…  
Samus: That Star Wolf. Do they even know who they're dealing with?  
Slippy: Looks like they do, according to the damage to the Arwing.  
Ivysaur: Then we should get it back.  
Falcon: My ship isn't really built to attack other ships.  
Ivysaur: Then look like it does. Fear is a good weapon to use, whether it's by a good guy or a bad guy.  
Falcon: Fine.

Falco tells the others where he last saw Star Wolf and the Great Fox moves in that direction. (Samus' gunship is inside the Great Fox all this time) Once they reached Star Wolf, the Great Fox deploys all the ships to attack. Although the battle took quite a while, with Samus' help, Star Fox won. However, the artifact went so close to Falcon's planet that it started to be affected by its gravity, eventually landing into a trophy, which later became stuck to it. Everyone goes back.

Falcon: Hey, that trophy has that object. Looks like I can have some fun getting it after all.  
Ivysaur: What do you mean?  
Falcon: That trophy is for the next F-ZERO race. I'm going to enter it so that none of my enemies can get it.  
Fox: I'm going, too.  
Falcon: Then where is your machine?  
Fox: Right here. *brings out a miniature Arwing*  
Falcon: Cool.  
Falco: Hold on. I'm going in.  
Crystal: But Falco, you're still wounded.  
Falco: Three chances to win are better than two.  
Fox: Fine. Get the mini-Arwing. We have a race to win.


	17. Mr Game and Watch

**Chapter 17: Mr. Game and Watch**

As Abel flies the ship towards Xaxen, Trazia suddenly appeared in the ship.

Abel: Whoa. What are you doing here, Trazia?  
Trazia: I've heard Master Hand gave you a sub-mission.  
Abel:...  
Trazia: One of the tablets is in a dimention even a dimentional traveler like you can't cross.  
Abel: I assume you can.  
Trazia: Yes. This won't even take a second.  
Abel: Okay. Let's go.  
Trazia: First, set your ship to autopilot.  
Abel: Fine.

Minutes later, Abel finds the autopilot button, set for Xaxen. Abel walks up to Trazia.

Trazia: Okay. I've heard that the tablet has a rectangular base, with a yard of length and 6 inches of width. With your hands, you can imagine having such an object.  
Abel: Like this? *Abel imagines holding something with the specified dimentions*  
Trazia: Perfect. Get ready and close your eyes.  
Abel: Got it.

Abel closes his eyes. Four seconds later, he opens his eyes and sees himself, standing shipless, in an odd dimention, with Trazia. However, he has much difficulty adjusting to his current form.

Abel: What the? What is is? I feel like I'm flat.  
Trazia: Exactly. This is why this dimention is restricted for a dimentional traveler. Only a dimentional crosser such as myself can come here.  
Abel: You haven't been here.  
Trazia: *sad* Yeah...  
Abel: Hey, I think I see something coming this way.  
Trazia: I believe that's Mr. Game and Watch.  
Abel: GAME AND WATCH?!? You mean we're in a real life Game and Watch?  
Trazia: Yeah, sure. *to Mr. Game and Watch* Hey there. I need a tablet. 3D, so to say.

Mr. Game and Watch, like Kirby, can not talk, but communicate using sounds and gestures. Apparently, trazia can understand what kind of gestures it is doing.

Trazia: Why? It is Master Hand's request for this guy behind me.

Mr. Game and Watch leaves.

Abel: You can understand that guy?  
Trazia: It is just like Kirby's gestures, but flat and uses sprite frames.  
Abel: Oh. I think that thing is coming back.

Mr. Game and Watch comes back with something that doesn't look flat, but still flat. Mr. Game and Watch gives it to Abel.

Trazia: Okay, now close your eyes. Imagine that you're in the ship.  
Abel: Okay.

Another four seconds pass and Abel and Trazia wake up in the ship, with the tablet. No time has passed since Abel and Trazia "left" for Flat Zone.

The tablet is shown with lines of musical notes. There is a "3" at the top. None of them know what the "3" means, though. In the back, there are letters. Abel understands the letters, but not the language it forms. Either way, it seems that the ship took a detour to another planet Abel knows: Doma. Abel seems glad that he is entering that planet.


	18. Poliwhirl

**Chapter 18: Poliwhirl**

Trazia: Is this Xaxen?  
Abel: No. This is Doma. We're close enough to Xaxen.  
Trazia: Oh. I guess you don't need me right now?  
Abel: No. Not really. Hey, Trazia. You can check Ivysaur for me.  
Trazia: Okay.  
Abel: Tell her about the tablets and to meet me in Pop Star.  
Trazia: Got it.

Trazia teleports out the ship and Abel continues on and lands on Doma. Doma is an odd planet, with a hemisphere of metal and technology and the other of grass and nature. Abel lands on the mechanical side. After landing, he sees three familiar beings [_He sure knows a lot of people_].

Abel: Hey there, Poliwhirl.  
Poliwhirl: Abel? Hey there. You look different.  
Abel: Uhh, yeah. You've noticed. You were here all this time? With Crash and Gun-Man?  
Poliwhirl: Yep. Come, guys. It's just Abel.  
Crash: You mean Pikmin Master?

This Poliwhirl is a Royal Pokemon, just like Queen Ivysaur. The difference is that this Poliwhirl likes to travel for adventure. Crash and Gun-Man look suspiciously like mutated Digimon (from season 3).

Poliwhirl: Listen. I got to run. I'm heading for Xaxen.  
Abel: Me too. Want to accompany me?  
Poliwhirl: Sure. How about it guys?  
Gun-Man: Sure. You got a ship?  
Abel: Yep. Right here.  
Crash: Alright. We'll come with you.  
Abel: Let's go, then.

The four of them climed to Abel's ship and took off to Xaxen. While in the ship,...

Abel: Hey, Poliwhirl.  
Poliwhirl: Yeah?  
Abel: Have you seen something shaped like a mushroom from Mushroom World? Something like this? *shows Poliwhirl the artifact*  
Poliwhirl: No.  
Crash: That thing feels dark.  
Gun-Man: Something similar to the energy coming from Xaxen.  
Poliwhirl: Maybe there's one in Xaxen.  
Abel: Hope so.

The four of them eventually landed on Xaxen. Abel specifically landed near a village. This village is where Dill grew up in. Maybe Abel can find answers there.


	19. Bowser

**Chapter 19: Bowser**

As Abel, Poliwhirl, Crash, and Gun-Man enter the desert village, a bunch of Heartless, Neo Shadows, roam around, terrorizing everything.

Abel: Okay, guys. Hope you still have your fighting spirit on.  
Gun-Man: Way ahead of you, PM.

Abel summons his #8 Diamond Dust to fight again. Somehow, Crash's claws defeated one. Abel realized that Keyblades only allowed other weapons to hit the Heartless, so he dual-wields with his #2 Ice Knightsword. Poliwhirl attacks with his fists and water attacks, Crash with his claws and fire breaths, Gun-Man attacks with his gun-arms and wind attacks, and Abel attacks with his swords, Ice Dual Tech, and PSI. It took a long while to defeat all of the Heartless, since Neo Shadows are powerful enough to tire out the team.

Abel: Phew, I'm tired.  
Poliwhirl: Me too.  
Crash: Hey, PM. You really do look different.  
Gun-Man: Seriously. You sound like PM, act like PM, have PM's body structure,...  
Abel: *interrupts* Don't go there.  
Gun-Man: Well, you DO. But you don't look like yourself.  
Abel: It's funny. You guys are the only ones in this quest that actually questioned my appearance. And I've been in this for about...2 PokeWorld days, now.  
Poliwhirl: Really? But I'm not kidding. What happened to your hair?  
Crash: And that robe thing you always wear?  
Abel: I'll tell you later. Let's find Dill's house.  
Poliwhirl: Okay.

As they are walking in this heat, they eventually found the wooden house that, although difficult to tell from the other wooden houses, Abel thinks this one is Dill's, even though he only visited there once. The only thing different about this house is the door. It has a voice detector.

Voice: Name?  
Abel: Abel "Pikmin Master".  
Voice: Full name, please.  
Abel: Stop being sarcastic and open the door!  
Voice: Access approved! You may enter.  
Abel: Thank you. Let's go.  
Crash:...What was THAT about?  
Abel: Simple. Everyone in this village is a family in itself. No one has a last name.  
Gun-Man: How do you know that?  
Abel: Look at the back of the sign at the entrance. *points to the entrance* I believe it says, "We are one big family."  
Crash: Oh.  
Poliwhirl: Do you have a last name?  
Abel: My family name has been erased from any records back at Ivalice. So, no. Besides, none of us have family names.  
Gun-Man: True.

They enter the house and finds a piece of paper. Gun-Man understands the written language on the paper.

Abel: What does it say?  
Gun-Man: "If anyone is reading this, I'm not here. If, for some reason, Abel or Zario reads this, my stash of stolen goods is under the stage. You need to use PSI to get there. Use the bathroom before you go. ~Dill."  
Abel:...Wow. Dill sure knows where to keep stolen stuff.  
Crash: "Use the bathroom"?  
Abel: Let me check.

For a while, Abel sees Dill's bathroom. It is covered with obviously stolen stuff from other worlds. Abel sees a Franklin badge from EarthBound and picks it up. It just so happens to reveal a secret passageway.

Abel: Hey guys! Come here!  
Crash: And watch you use the bathroom? Gross!  
Abel: NO! I found a secret passage way.  
Poliwhirl: Let's go.

The passageway eventually led the team to a stage, or at least what's under it. One of the tablets is within the pile of stuff. Abel picks it up and leaves Dill's house.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the system, Capt. Falcon, Fox, and Falco are racing to get the trophy with the artifact. (Unfortunately, James McCloud of F-ZERO isn't there, so there is no interaction between him and Fox.) They were in the second lap of a previously unknown race track in Mute City with Falco in the lead.

Once they left, they see Bowser on the stage above where the tablet was. He and a hoarde of his troops are trying to drill their way in, but nothing happened.

Abel: Bowser? Why is Bowser over here?

Bowser turns around and sees the tablet. He orders his troops to attack. Abel gives the tablet to Gun-Man and uses his blizzard attack Sheer Cold. The attack instantly freezes Bowser's troops. Then he swings his #2 Ice Knightsword, breaking the frozen troops, ultimately slicing them to death in one move.

Third lap. Falco's machine is broken and can no longer race.

Falco: Not again!  
Fox: Don't worry, Falco. I got this covered.

Fox is in the lead and his machine broke, too, at the hands of Billy from F-ZERO. Only Falcon is left to finish, but he's in 5th place right now.

More Neo Shadows appear to guard Bowser from Poliwhirl's Water Gun. Bowser tries to flee, but Crash stops him using one of his fire orb attacks [_No, not Guilmon's Pyrosphere. That's a breath attack. Although this is something similar._] The Neo Shadows swarm against Abel's team, but they managed to escape. Bowser escapes too. The team sees an airship [_Like the one in Mario Galaxy._] and Bowser leaves Xaxen using it. Abel drives his own ship with the others and quickly leaves Xaxen. Poliwhirl sees Abel holding a piece of paper while driving.

Poliwhirl: Hey, Abel. What's with the paper.  
Abel: I got it from the pile of stuff with the tablet. read it, Gun-Man while I drive.  
Gun-Man: Okay. This one has your name in it in your own language.  
Abel: That's why I took it. I thought it's important.  
Gun-Man: "Abel,". So that's your real name. "If you're reading this, give this to the Pikachu with that weirdo Ash. I THINK he's Clyde from my village. That crazy kid HAD to cross the Barrier to get to PokeWorld. I told him to wait, but no. Talk to Ivysaur. I think she knows the answer."  
Abel: Oh, wow. I sorta didn't knew Pikachu was an alien.  
Poliwhirl: What do you mean "sorta"?  
Abel: I had a hunch. We're back.

FINISH! Falcon somehow won the race. He picks up the trophy and takes the artifact from it. He gives it to Ivysaur. She leaves the planet via Samus' gunship. Star Fox left, also. Trazia appears in the gunship to tell Samus to go to Pop Star.

Abel lands on the same place he landed last time in Doma. He waves good-bye to Poliwhirl and the others.

Crash: Hold on. You still haven't told us about your look.  
Abel: Fine. Dark-brown is my natural hair color. The colors you saw were just a hair dye. And this suit. Well, my regular Cold Suit malfunctions on deserts and I left PokeWorld from a portal in a desert. This silver coat is designed to protect me from the harsh heat of deserts. And luckily, we were just in a desert in Xaxen. So this suit helped me out a second time.  
Gun-Man: Nice. Here. This is a teleporting device. *gives Abel a sticker*  
Abel: It's...a sticker.  
Gun-Man: It's a one-time teleporting sticker. Tell it to go wherever you want and it'll take you there.  
Abel: Cool. I want to go to Pop Star, specifically where I landed last time I went there.  
Gun-Man: Okay. Get on your ship and let the sticker do its thing.  
Abel: Well, see you, guys.  
Poliwhirl, Crash, Gun-Man: See ya!

The teleportation sticker activates and Abel ends up where he last went to Pop Star.


	20. Meta Knight

**Chapter 20: Meta Knight**

In Samus' gunship, Trazia tells Samus to go to Pop Star, where they'll meet up with Abel.

Samus: Pop Star? I haven't been there for a really long time. But I'll try.  
Ivysaur: I still don't understand the whole "tablets" thing. Why do we need them?  
Trazia: That I can tell you. Listen, since I haven't told Abel this.  
Samus: Fine, but don't interrupt my driving.  
Trazia: Very well. But I'll start with the artifacts.

Trazia begins explaining the purpose of the artifacts and tablets to Ivysaur.

Trazia: As you know, Dark Deoxys is roaming around the space/time continuum, unleashing evil around other dimentions.  
Samus: Is it too scared to come to us?  
Trazia: Precisely.  
Samus:...That was actually a wild guess. I didn't know a villain like that can be such a scaredy cat. *Samus and Ivysaur laugh* All the villains I've faced were much braver.  
Trazia: If Deoxys were to come back to this dimention, he would be easily beaten by the likes of you, Samus.  
Samus: Oh. Hey, is that Pop Star?  
Ivysaur: Looks like it.  
Trazia: I'll continue this later. Let's regroup.  
Samus: Right.  
Ivysaur: Hey, Samus. Why DID you join my cause?  
Samus: I've never met someone like you. I've seen PokeWorld from space, but never entered it due to the Barrier and the fact that I'm usually busy saving my section of the system. Watch out. We're landing.

Samus lands the gunship, but is far from Abel or his ship. However, they see Kirby. Kirby immediately greets Samus and Ivysaur, but is a bit scared of Trazia.

Ivyasur: Hi there, Kirby.  
Samus: Good thing we came across you, Kirby. We need to see Meta Knight.

Kirby nods and directs the party to a training area where Meta Knight lies. Meta Knight sensed the party's arrival and attacks. Samus puts on her Power Suit and counterattacks. Meta Knight then stops, perhaps because he hasn't seen Samus without her Power Suit.

Meta Knight: Why have you come?  
Trazia: Listen, we need your assistance.  
Meta Knight: Why should I help a stranger like you?  
Trazia: Master Hand.  
Meta Knight: What about Master Hand? He needs my tablet? What for?  
Trazia: I was just about to tell these two about it.  
Ivysaur: Well, then. Why do we need it?  
Meta Knight: Talk is cheap. I need a fight. Kirby, I'm tired of your fighting style. Samus, I've heard of yours and I'm not exactly impressed.  
Samus: HEY! Watch it, round boy!  
Meta Knight: You. In the green. I request a duel with you.  
Ivysaur: Sure. But be careful. I'm more powerful than I look.  
Meta Knight: We shall see.

Ivysaur uses Psychic to launch Meta Knight up in the air. Then she uses her SolarBeam to hit him. That alone is enough for Meta Knight to realize Ivysaur's potential.

Ivysaur: Quitting already? I just started.  
Meta Knight: So have I, but realized that you are worthy for my tablet. Follow me.

Meta Knight takes the party to his tablet, secretly stashed in a treasure chest. After waving good-bye, the party returns to the gunship. However, Waddle Dees block the entrance. The party attacks, but there are too many Waddle Dees. Even Shadow Heartless appear our of nowhere to attack. Meta Knight appears to help, but without the presence of a keyblade, nothing happens to the Heartless. Even King Dedede appears to attack. Plus, he's really mad at Ivysaur for not following Dedede. Ivysaur attacks with a Fire Blast at Dedede and he immediately retreats. With only the Heartless, the party suffers for defeat until Abel appears and activates his #8 Diamond Dust. The party easily defeats the Heartless and retreats as well. Meta Knight leaves after thanking Abel with Kirby.

Abel: That was close. Good thing I have a keyblade, huh?  
Ivysaur: I still don't understand why these black things appear in the first place?  
Trazia: Maybe this is the work of Dark Deoxys.  
Abel: Really?  
Trazia: I'm convinced that it is.  
Abel:...Good point, since Mario and Kirby have keyblades just after we left PokeWorld. And I think one of the Links have one too because of this.  
Trazia: Well, I'm leaving. I need to recharge from the hours of staying in this system. I also need to check on PokeWorld and the Barrier.  
Samus: So much for the information about the artifacts.  
Abel: Say what? Anyway, Let's see if that Phase Distorter is complete, yet.  
Samus: And after that, I'll get my powerup back?  
Abel: Can't get another one?  
Samus: That...was my last one. I just can't help from losing my powerups...  
Abel: Don't worry so much. Let's go back to EarthBound.  
Ivysaur: Right.

Trazia fades away and Samus returns to the gunship. Ivysaur follows Abel to his ship to go to EarthBound.

Abel: So, Ivysaur. HOw's your adventure with Samus?  
Ivysaur: Great. I got an artifact and a tablet.  
Abel: Cool. That's two artifacts out of three and three tablets out of four. One of each left and we're done item-collecting.  
Ivysaur: Right.  
Abel: Oh. I saw Poliwhirl on the way. helped me get the tablet near Dill's house.  
Ivysaur: Really? So THAT'S where he was all this time. With those two mechanical-looking guys, right?  
Abel: Yep. Oh, yeah. Take a look at this paper while I continue to Andonuts' lab.  
Ivysaur: Hmm...


	21. Kumatora

**Chapter 21: Kumatora**

Back in Andonuts' lab, the Phase Distorter 4 is complete.

Andonuts: Just in time, kids. I finished the newest Phase Distorter.

Abel: Nice. Now we can get that stupid artifact and beat that Deoxys already.

Andonuts: That's the spirit. However, allow Ness to join you.

Ivysaur: *still reading that paper* Why?

Samus: Yeah. I can go. It's not like I have any...*a phone rings*...Hold on.

Abel: Is it safe for four to go in.

Andonuts: If its safe for four in the last Phase Distorter, *Jeff looks at Andonuts weirdly* then it's safe for four in this one.

Samus: Sorry, but I actually HAVE something to do elsewhere. But I'll be back for my powerup. It's one-of-a-kind.

Andonuts: Very well. You may leave.

Ivysaur: Bye, Samus.

Samus: Bye. *Samus leaves*

Abel: And then there are three. Let's go, Ness.

Andonuts: Get ready. This may hurt you a bit, but that's a way to tell that it works.

Ivysaur: Hit it!

Andonuts: Activating the Phase Distorter 4 NOW!

Ness joins the party. Abel, Ivysaur, and Ness entered the Phase Distorter. Some sparks here and there, but in an instant, there came a flash.

When all seemed over, Abel exits the Phase Distorter and finds himself in a rediculously large and odd-looking city. Ivysaur and Ness follows and reacts similarly to Abel. Abel looks around and sees a pink-haired girl lying down, unconscious. Abel and Ness heal her with PSI Lifeup. She wakes up, confused.

Girl: What the? How the heck did I ended up here.

Abel: You all right?

Girl: I am, but my friends...have you seen them?

Ivysaur: We found you all alone.

Girl:...Was that plant thing talking to me?

Abel: Yeah. Look, you. We can find your friends if you can help us.

Girl: Whatever. I'm Kumatora.

Abel: I'm Abel. The "plant thing"...call her Ivysaur. And the kid with the cap? That's Ness.

Kumatora: Ness? That's an odd name. Okay. What do you need, 'cause my friends and I were just up there?

Ivysaur: Up...THERE?

The group looks up and sees a large building that seems to go on forever.

Abel: No wonder you were unconscious. A fall like that could've killed you.

Kumatora: I accidentally ran towards the Ultimate Chimera and it bit me to oblivion.

Ivysaur: O...Kay.

Abel: My friends and I are looking for a mushroom-sized...

Kumatora: A mushroom-sized stone artifact endowed with evil from another world?

Ivysaur: Yeah, that's pretty accurate.

Kumatora: Andonuts told me all about it. He said that Porky has one.

Ness: WHAT?

The group turns to Ness. Abel and Ivysaur have never heard Ness speak.

Ness: Porky? Minch?

Kumatora: Yeah. Minch. You heard of him?

Ness: He was my next door neighbor before he time-traveled. He was scared of me trying to kill him for siding with Giygas, the Universal Destroyer, which my friends and I managed to defeat in a time machine like that one over there.

Abel:...For a silent kid like you, you sure have a lot to say...

Ness: Then if Porky, or should I say Pokey, has one of those things, then maybe he's trying to either resurrect Giygas, or doing what Giygas was trying to do in my time: Taking over and destroy the world.

Kumatora: Well, the "taking over" part is true right now, but unless you help me rally my friends to defeat him, he will might as well destroy the world by summoning the Dark Dragon.

Abel: Then let's go already!

Kumatora joins the party. She takes the others to the Empire Porky Building. After what seems like days of elevator rides and defeating every enemy in sight getting there, Kumatora and the others see two of her friends, Duster and the dog Boney, being chased by the Ultimate Chimera.

Abel: LIBRA! *Abel scans the Ultimate Chimera for weaknesses while it chases Kuma's friends* Whoa. That thing can't be killed. But it has an off button. Ivysaur, distraction. Ness, hit the button.

Ivysaur and Ness: Okay!

They do just that with Ivysaur Razor Leafing UC's face. The UC runs toward Ivysaur and Ness climbs UC's back and pushes the button.

Duster: Kill the bird! It can push the button to revive the thing.

Ness uses his signature PSI Rockin to literally blow up the bird.

Kumatora: Where's Lucas?

Duster: Huff...huff...He's alone in the top floor.

Boney: *barks twice*

Kumatora: Then let's go help. He doesn't have a chance to face Porky, or his brother, alone.

Ivysaur:...His...

Abel:...Brother?

The group rushes to the top floor, again defeating every enemy in sight. Along the way, Kumatora learns PSI Ground.

When they reached the top floor, there was nothing but a platform going down. All went down, with Abel and Ivysaur having an actual safe landing due to Abel's summonable wings and Ivysaur's leaves (which work as wings). Of course, the two had to hold everyone else with telekinesis, or else they'll die. Everyone runs the only path there is to reach Lucas before it's too late.


	22. Lucas

**Chapter 22: Lucas**

When the group reaches Lucas, he is sen fighting Porky alone. Kumatora, Duster, and Boney help Lucas. Abel, Ivysaur, and Ness disappear for the duration of the battle against Porky [_To keep with the Mother 3 story_]. The three reappear in the same spot when Lucas faces the Masked Man. The Masked Man uses a lightning attack to knock Kuma, Duster, and Boney, like Mother 3. Ness senses something dark and evil radiating from the Absolutely Safe Capsule, which Porky is inside of. Upon realizing that he's stuck inside the Capsule, he demands to get out. But nothing is heard from the outside, but Ness "hears" it using telepathy.

Porky: LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOT FUN! NOT FUN AT ALL!!!  
Abel: Wow. That guy really likes to be annoying.  
Ivysaur: That's what you get for being evil.

Then, the future Andonuts appears to the team.

Andonuts: Well done.  
Abel: We...didn't do anything.  
Andonuts: Yes you did. You destroyed the Ultimate Chimera. Anyone who can destroy one of my creations like this deserves a "well done" from me.  
Ivysaur: You really are a psycho. You had to create that unstopable beast, did you?  
Abel: But we stopped it, right, Ivysaur?  
Ivysaur: Good point. I still wonder of your scanning move.  
Abel: You mean Libra? It's easy White Magic. Didn't took me long to learn it when I knew of it.  
Ivysaur: Sure.  
Andonuts: Well, I'll just push Porky out of the way now.  
Ness: What about the artifact?  
Abel: Oh, yeah. We need it. I guess the only thing to do is to get ot off Porky.  
Andonuts: But that'll free him. We don't want that. I don't want that.  
Abel: Regardless. Besides, he looks weakened.

Abel opens the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Porky is freed. He starts attacking while holding the artifact.

Abel: Get him!

Ness immediately starts by using PK Flash, which blinds Porky, dropping the artifact. Abel uses his cryokinetic powers to hold down the bed mecha's legs while Ivysaur breaks open the bed mecha's cockpit with Vine Whip. Quickily, she brabs the artifact and hands it to Abel. Porky moves and attacks the group with some...odd beam with random effects. Luckily, it missed.

Abel: Hey, Ivysaur. Use your special move while Nes and I can capture Porky again.  
Ivysaur: Got it.

Ivysaur uses her special move. She jumps high and uses a circular ground field with the colors of a PokeBall to trap Porky. Then, she converts into an alice-blue colored draconic energy attack and hits the bed mecha. Meanwhile, Abel and Ness use their telekinesis to lift the Absolutely Safe Capsule and captures Porky.

Abel: Done. We got the artifact and Porky is done for life. AGAIN!  
Andonuts: Well done again. NOW I can just move him aside.  
Ivysaur: Okay. Let's see what's up with Kumatora.

The four of them moves down the road again and witnesses the Masked Man's, really Lucas' brother Claus', death. After the moddy scene after that, Lucas moves to pull the Needle. Abel, Ivysaur, and Ness wave their good-byes and all is set for Lucas' party's future.

Back to the present, the three reappear with the last artifact.

Andonuts: You came back already? How did it go?  
Ivysaur: Let's just say YOUR life won't be as good as you think it'll be. But we came back with the artifact.  
Ness: And now, I'll leave. PSI TELEPORT!

Ness teleports out of the lab. Abel and Ivysaur leave the lab and approch the ship.

Abel: Trazia said to call if we're done collecting the artifacts.  
Ivysaur: Then do so, already.  
Abel: HEY! TRAZIA!!! I know you can hear me. Get down here!

Trazia came and Abel showed Trazia the artifacts. Trazia absorbs the artifacts and all of his power is restored.

Trazia: Thanks. Now I feel where Dark Deoxys is.  
Ivysaur: About time. Where?  
Trazia: There is a portal in Kongo Bongo, located in Mushroom World. Only there can I guide to your final battle.  
Abel: Nice. But I don't think this will be my final battle.  
Trazia: How so?  
Abel: Don't ask. Let's move it!  
Ivysaur: You know where Kongo Bongo is?  
Abel: I think so. I've only been there once, though. And THAT time was an accident.  
Ivysaur: Oh, boy.

Trazia joins the party for the last time. The three enter the ship back to Mushroom World.


	23. Donkey Kong

**Chapter 23: Donkey Kong**

Abel lands the ship in the only possible location in the Kongo Bongo jungle that is safe to land a spaceship. The three left the ship.

Trazia: Okay, Abel. There is no need for your ship. We will finish this mission on foot.  
Abel: Alright. Be right back. Don't go ahead.  
Ivysaur: We'll be waiting.  
Abel: 'Kay. Back to Hocotate. But keep these tablets, though. They're quite heavy combined.  
Trazia: Sure. *Abel gives Trazia the three tablets*

Abel dives the ship to Hocotate Freight to give back the ship to the President. Abel teleorts to the room where he entered Hocotate the first time. He uses PSI Teleport to go back to where Ivysaur and Trazia are.

Abel: Back. Let's move. Wait. Look.

Abel sees two primates coming in Abel's direction: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Abel: Hey, DK. Seen anything...out of the ordinary lately?

DK points to a direction inside the jungle. Diddy Kong gives the "follow me" signal and the two Kongs leave. Abel and the others follow. The two take the others to a weird object.

Trazia: That's it.  
Abel: What's it?  
Trazia: That's the portal to take you two directly to the space/time continuum. All I need to do is power it up using the artifact.  
Abel: Meh.

Just as when Trazia powers the object, a large Heartless appears to attack.

Abel: Arrgh. Not this. I'm getting sick of random enemies coming at the most important times. *taking out the #8 Diamond Dust and the #2 Ice Knightsword* YOU'RE GOING DOWN!  
Trazia: Angry, much?  
Abel: Just help or something.  
Trazia: Fine...

Abel quickly slices and slashes with his swords. Trazia prepares an attack that appears to be the Doom Desire attack. Ivysaur uses her special move from before to attack the Darkside Heartless. Abel notices the attacks and executes his Holy Ice special move. The three attacks connected and Darkside was quickly defeated. The Kongs rejoice the victory, even though they didn't do any battling. Trazia once again powers the object and becomes a portal.

Trazia: And this is where we part ways.  
Ivysaur: Thanks, Trazia.  
Abel: Yeah. Thanks....  
Trazia:...Any problems?  
Abel: Yeah. Last time we fought Dark Deoxys, we were powerless.  
Trazia: So?  
Abel: Aren't you going to give us,...you know..., powerups?  
Trazia: Okay. You're asking for it.

The Kongs leave before Trazia did anything. He releases a beam of MRR was ****ed when he bought horse viagra from a spambot. on Abel and Ivysaur. Both didn't felt anything.

Abel: Well?  
Trazia: I've given both of you two the power to transform into beings capable enough to defeat Dark Deoxys easily.  
Abel: In other words, an Esper Form?  
Trazia: You can say that.  
Abel: But I already have an Esper Form. I don't need another.  
Trazia: Maybe. Maybe not.  
Abel: Say what?  
Trazia: The thing is that once you've transform, there's no way to revert back.  
Ivysaur: WHAT?  
Trazia: I can understand Abel's current Esper Form being able to revert back, since he's used to it. But not yours. Or the new Esper Form I've given Abel. Use it only if it's the last thing you do against Dark Deoxys.  
Abel: Sure. Let's move it, Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur: Right. Bye, Trazia.  
Abel: Hopefully I can see you again, Traz.  
Trazia: Bye. *to himself* "Traz"?

Abel and Ivysaur crosses the portal, almost knowing what will happen at the other side.


	24. Dark Deoxys

**Chapter 24: Dark Deoxys**

Abel and Ivysaur enter the portal leading to the space/time continuum. There, Dark Deoxys waits.

Abel: Alright. Time to end this.  
Ivysaur: Okay.

The battle against Dark Deoxys begins.

Abel summons his #4 Curve Blade. He throws the sword for a Strike Raid. The slashes have no effect. Abel summons his #3 Psychic Blade to attack with telekinetically-powered slashes. After, he launches a pillar of ice to attack DD from below. Still nothing.

Abel: Now!

Ivysaur launches Razor Leaves, then Magical Leaves, then Leaf Storms in succession. Still nothing.

Abel: Freeze!

Abel fires an Ice Beam and so does Ivysaur. Then, Abel uses his Sheer Cold attack just before his Holy Ice attack. While DD is above Abel, he summons his #2 Ice Knightsword and does a spin attack. Ivysaur fires Seed Bombs, then a SolarBeam. All the while when Abel charges another Ice Beam and hits DD before launching the beam. Ivysaur charges a Razor Wind while Abel keeps slashing DD.

Ivysaur: Watch out!

After that, Abel grabs DD and throws it to the Razor Wind. A half-second later, Abel summons his #1 Neutralizer and stabs DD where the crystal is.

Thinking it's over, Abel and Ivysaur regroup. But DD Recovers to full health.

Abel: Say what!

Abel and Ivysaur continue their attack against DD, but everytime, it either defends with Defense Forme, avoids with Speed Form, recovers with Normal Forme, or counterattacks with Attack Forme. Even using their best moves and combos they have no chance.

Abel: That's it! ESPER FORMATION!!

Abel transforms to his Esper Form. Abel attacks DD with a certain ice attack and it hits. Bot not much. DD tries to flee, but got hit by Sheer Cold. DD uses Psycho Boost to Abel and Ivysaur for major damage.

Ivysaur: This is tiring. I say we use our new powerups. *Esper Abel has a worrying face* I know what the consequences are, but we have to. *Esper Abel agrees*

Ivysaur taps in her newfound power and starts to transform. Ivysaur becomes humanoid, with green, vine-like armor, complete with helmet that covers most of her face. She is shown with Samus-like blonde hair. She is holding a thorn stem for a whip. The Ivysaur bud is seen on her chest.

Esper Ivysaur teleports behind DD and hits DD with her whip for decent damage. She also wraps DD with the whip for continous damage.

Esper Abel does the same as Ivysaur and begins to transform again. Abel gains another set of angel wings, facing down from the hip. He is shown without feet, but with longer legs. He wears the Flurry Robe [_From FFTA and A2_]. He also has straight white hair going down to his neck. There are also two glowing orbs floating around him. They are what happens if a charged Ice Beam isn't fired.

Esper Abel sends the two orbs to attack DD heavily. Esper Ivysaur once again wrap DD with the whip and charges for a SolarBeam. Abel puts the two orbs together for a Super Ice Beam in front of DD. Ivysaur lets DD go and the two beams severely damage DD from front and back. The attacks were so powerful that DD disintegrates.

Esper Ivysaur:...Is it over?

The Deoxys crystal breaks and in its place there is a ghost. That is the spirit of Ash's dead father, Gedharm.

Spirit of Gedharm: Thank you for freeing me. I am forever in your debt.  
Esper Ivysaur: Wait. Aren't you evil? *Esper Abel nods*  
Spirit of Gedharm: The spirit controlling Red is my evil half. I am the good half. My evil counterpart is causing the entire PokeWorld to turn for the worst. Even the lands not yet discovered is affected.  
Esper Ivysaur: We can help save the world, right? *Esper Abel nods* Right.  
Spirit of Gedharm: I can take you past the recontructed Dark Barrier. But after that, you're on your own.  
Esper Ivysaur: Right.

The spirit of Gedharm transports the Espers into the PokeWorld section of space, past the Barrier. Esper Abel points to PokeWorld and sees that it's a mess, even from space. The two then move to PokeWorld, in the same spot that they originally left to fight Dark Deoxys. Only this time, it's to save PokeWorld once and for all.

(END OF QUEST OF SMASH)

All non-original characters, abilities, and terms all copywrited from their respective owners.


End file.
